


The Whispers That can be Heard

by lavenderkitten322



Series: The Reconstruction of Uzushiogakure No Sato. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A really patient Iruka, A very evil Danzo, And it just so happens that it made a sentient island!, But are kinda dangerous?, But please stay with me, But still no more testing jutsus, Chakra works in strange and mysterious ways, Clan Rivalries, Featuring a slightly resigned Zabuza, Gen, He is seriously the ROOT of all evil, Like no one was hurt, Mostly about the different type of clans there are, SEALS ARE THE BEST!!!, So everyone gets a happy ending, That arent about being the coldest person around, This story is mostly flashbacks, Uzushio Village, Who i think i'll have someone chop of his head at some point, Who tells little Naruto stories, Who would like its people back thank you, and will be treated as such, but not really, i have no idea what im doing, this is like 90 percent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderkitten322/pseuds/lavenderkitten322
Summary: We all more or less know what happened to Uzushiogakure no Sato, it was destroyed. But Chakra make stuff do weird things, like people being able to walk on water or you know the tailed beasts. Well,it just so happens that Uzushio became a sentient Island. One that wants its people back. And Along the way, More than one person find out what it means to have a family and what it means to have a home. In no particular order. I mean all Zaubza wanted was to raise money for the rebellion, not meet a yellow haired maniac and his equally crazy teammates and Sensei.





	The Whispers That can be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except most of the plot.

There once was a place called Uzushiogakure no Sato, with rainbow colored sand. Glass made buildings took over a good portion of the land. Hidden among the whirlpools the other nations called it, for that was what it was. Filled with music, laughter, odd sounds and people was how it would have been remembered.  
Problem was, before the second great shinobi war, Uzushio stood tall. But, just before it started, it was destroyed. How, you probably know. But just to recap, the Iwa and Kiri villages had teamed up to destroy it. Why? Because they feared its inhabitants.

  
You see, Uzushio was home to some very powerful Clans. Take the Uzumaki’s for example. Usually red headed, loud, and all around just chaotic, they were the most abundant in Uzushio. And were very strong. Large Chakra reserves, the ability to use said chakra and mold them into chains, as well as masters in the art of Sealing, they were not people you would like to mess with.

  
Right after the clan wars era, stone by stone, brick by brick, and all the wards where place on an empty island by the Uzumaki’s early ancestry. Not that they did all the work, other clans came and helped such as the Umino, Ichiraku, Hikari, Yami, Momochi, as well as the Kireina Clans, insured that Uzushio was filled with hustle and bustle and kept things running smoothly. There were a couple of others, but they aren’t important to this story.  
The Yami and Hikari Clans were quite as opposite as their names. The Yami clans preferred the part of the Island with plenty of trees and shadows, tended to be quiet, walking so silently that even chakra enchanted ears had a hard time hearing them, and had an odd “rivalry” with the Nara Clan of Konoha (truth be told, only the Uzumaki’s and the Hikari Clans called it this, but both clans were simply too lazy to correct them, plus, they secretly liked it).

  
While the Hikari Clan lived smack dab in the middle of the village where all the noise was. Were the Yami clan, had a rivalry with the Nara on who could be the laziest but not get called out for it, the Hikari and Uzumaki seemed to have one on being the most outrageous (Some time later, 6-year-old Naruto Uzumaki would have convinced 17 year old Iruka Umino to tell him stories that he heard around his age, tucked securely in green soft blankets with both parents taking turns telling him about the land they grew up in, “ And Dad always would mutter ‘those damn idiots would fight over everything!’

  
He told me a story once about when he and my mom were in their academy years, an Uzumaki Sato claimed that he almost finished a Jutsu that would allow him to FLY!!!” “Really?!” Naruto would exclaim his big blue eyes almost bulging out of his head. Shushing him with an amused smile, Iruka would continue, “And Hikari Ayame, his rival in this craziness would argue that by the time she was done, it would better than his! Anyway, about a month later they would climb up a cliff and without even a lick of fear between them, would jump and preform said flying Jutsus that wouldn’t work.” “Did they die?!” Naruto had all but demanded leaning out of his seat.

“No,” Iruka said shaking his head “A classmate of theirs a Kireina Sora, who came to watch with the rest of dad and mom’s classmates, would pull out two chakra enhanced ropes she had bought the day before from her backpack, toss one at my mom who quickly untied her bundle, and they would both lasso Sato and Ayame back on top of the hill. Dad would always claim that that after that moment he fell in love with mom. Funny enough, Dad says that Sora-san was put on a genin team with both Sato and Ayame; apparently she was the only one who could somewhat control them.” He finished. “Wow,” Naruto had said afterwards leaning back into his chair heavily “Your Mom sounds so cool!” “Thank you, Naruto, she was.” Smiled Iruka both fondly and sadly.).

  
Sora wasn’t the only Kireina to seem to pack for a worst case scenario. Kireina Clan which name roughly translate to clean and/or tidy, were renowned all across the elemental nations for preparing for any calamity. After, they joined Uzushio, and befriended the Uzumaki, they learned sealing with only one purpose; being able to stuff all their supplies in a single backpack. Scrolls they would say, are simply to heavy and weirdly shaped to lug all over the place. If they could put a seal somewhere that they could have access to, that could be put onto something small, like a pouch or a backpack, they could be prepared for anything!

  
(A good thing too, even though the plan was made between five very drunk friends, 2 of which were Kireinas, they managed to save millions of lives on the day that the 2 great villages attempted to massacre them. Not only that, they were even able to seal away all of the books and historical weapons of Uzishiro away where they would be found later on!) Its believed though, that while the seal was undoubtedly made, it has been lost with the Uzishiro (“I don’t believe it even for a second Iruka,” Iruka’s mom would say to his then 10-year-old self, “That when sensei sealed away these two seals on your dad and I” pointing to the ones that were now on both of his shoulder blades “That they don’t hold something important. Probably could hold the instructions on how to make those expansion seals that I’m going to teach you.” She finished. “Why put them on me then? Or why haven’t you unlocked them? Do you not know how?” Questioned Iruka in rapid fire section. “Oh, we know how to unlock them,” His mom answered.

  
“It’s just not safe to.” She continued. But seeing the confused face on her son, she explained “When Uzishiro was attacked, we had found out days before. So by the time Kiri and Iwa attacked, all the civilians had been escorted out. But, even before we started evacuating, we sent word to Konoha, our sister nation. Yet, no help came.  
While I am not sure how they sent the call for assistance, it was problem not anything new, as Uzukage Was a smart man and wouldn’t have used something that hasn’t been used before. This is why if anyone asks what Jutsus your father and I teach you, tell them that they are all clan Jutsus. Now, as for why we transferred the seals on to you, should your dad or I fall in battle, the secrets hidden in these seals would be lost forever. You know that Kushina Hime is pregnant correct? When that kid is about a year old, we will transfer the seals onto them, by then you should be going on missions already,” She ended puling lightly on his ponytail.)

  
The Momochi Clan, really liked weapons and sharp things. Like really. They would find a way to make things that are not supposed to be sharp, and make them sharp. (“Make sure Iruka, before and after a mission to sharpen your weapons,” Hana Umino nee Momochi would remind her son. “after all,” Iruka would tell Naruto who was supposed to be staying after school for detention, “A well sharpened kunai is just as good as any s-ranked Jutsu, and just as dangerous.”

  
Later on during a mission in Wave, Zabuza Momochi would get the shock of a lifetime, which would then quickly turn into resignation when Naruto would bounce over to him, introduce himself, and start a very in depth conversation about types of swords. (“Kid you said you’re an Uzumaki right? Where did you get all this information from?” “‘Ruka-nii told me! He’s part Umino and part Momochi!” “I think that one day ill like to meet this older sibling of yours, especially since they are from the two calmer clans so to speak.” “I’m sure he’ll like that.”)

  
The Ichiraku clan filled with civilians. And they were actually nice! (“Hey Jiji!” Naruto had yelled once. “’Ruka-nii said that the Ichiraku clan came from Whirlpool!!” He continued, settling down on of the stools provided. Teuchi Ichiraku. smiled clearly very amused. His daughter Ayame, poked her head out of the kitchen, wiping her soaking wet hands on a dish cloth. “Ayame, sit down with Naruto will you? I don’t usually speak of Whirlpool, usually because there are no one to talk about it to. Truth be told, Naruto, I wasn’t sure if you knew or not.

  
In fact, I didn’t know Iruka knew as well. Should have realized that Keyon wouldn’t leave his son in that dark, much less Hana, and the Umino usually teach the other clans things that aren’t clan Jutsus.” Most of this was muttered, as though Teuchi was talking to himself. Clearing his throat, he started. “I am assuming the usual Naruto?” Getting a nod in conformation. “Uzushio, was very different to Konoha.” He started. “It was strangely brighter for starters, and a lot more colorful. And was really loud. Every corner you turned to there was someone arguing with someone else; it was more often than not an Uzumaki duo. Our clan,” Pointing to Ayame and himself “Consisted of civilians. In fact, 90% were, while the other 10% usually were Chunin for only a little while. We usually don’t have a lot of chakra, so the Ninjas in the family tend to use weapons. But, for the rest of us, we did what most of the cives here do, do stands, own most of the houses, own stores, make pottery, and the most popular job, for a good reason might I add, is make Ramen. You see, Naruto isn’t the only Uzumaki to really like ramen. Neither was his mother, or I am assuming Obito for that matter; no non Uzumaki could pack away even half the amount of bowl that kid could in one sitting. {Years later, Naruto would meet Tobi and it will be absolute chaos.

  
“He’s only like half Uchiha, Sensei!” Naruto would tell Kakashi-sensei, waving his arms excitedly, “And he had a weird seal on him; kinda like the one that was on Orochimaru-jiji! And you know what that means….” “Danzo.” Kakashi had hissed in barely controlled fury. “Why is it that everything bad that has happened, from since he turned like 20, which was like 50 years ago by the way, it can somehow be lead to Danzo!” Sakura half yelled, throwing up her arms. “He has too much ambition, and he thinks he’s above the law. Not mention that he used the fact that Hokage-sama trusts him so much which he uses to his advantage; at this point, I wouldn’t be surprised he is the reason the Leaf is hated so much; bet he’s a backstabber. We need evidence, so we can stop him we are already years too late to help most people he affected.” Sasuke mussed. “All of the Akatsuki have seals as well,” Obito added, “He’s got an agreement with Zestu, the black one, that he can’t break. Nagato, is defiantly an Uzumaki, so he’ll help right of the bat, Konan will too, but I’m not sure about the others.” He finished.}

  
“In fact, the Uzumaki Clan had an entire shrine dedicated to ramen!” Teuchi said shaking his head in amazement. “I think it’s safe to say we were the sanest clan, the Umino being second. The rest were crazy!” he ended shivering slightly.)

  
speaking of the Umino Clan, as Ichiraku Teuchi mention earlier, they were the second sanest clan, or the sanest ninja clan at any rate. They tend to stay as Chunins, take Iruka for example, but the ones that became Jonin, tend not to have the err, crazy behavior that all Jonin seem to have. Also, while most clans in Uzushio have specialty, the Umino’s were more well-rounded. Unless of course, they are part Umino, in which they tend to lean more towards the other clans they are a part of.  
(So, that’s why Iruka-sensei always somehow have the sharpest weapons!” Sakura exclaimed. “And why he knows so much about a lot of different types.” Sasuke added. “And why when he suggested a weapon for us to use, they work so well!” Added Naruto happily.) Like I mention earlier, they also tend to teach children of the other Uzishiro clans other more common Jutsus, as well as how to supplies like kunai or sealing scrolls, properly. (No Naruto! You can’t stuff things in the scroll like that!” Exclaimed Iruka. “At least not in this one. I think you can on the ones that you can at any convenient store. Here,” Iruka said kneeling next to Naruto, “You need to sort the things you want to put in by type; doesn’t make what goes in first. But, I usually start with clothes.”.)

  
Also, The Umino’s were considered the backbone if Uzushiro. At least 50% of the important offices such as mission desks had at least 3 different Uminos. All in all, it really was a happy place.

  
So, is it really so hard as to believe that Uzushio would like its people (or what’s left of it) back? After all, a thing/place that’s exposed to so much chakra would act differently as apposed as one not? And were Konoha had their seemingly infinite trees, and Kiri had their mist, Uzishiro has a sentient island. It whispers in your mind kind things, tells you tales, and always, tells you how excited It is for you to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series in which this is the first one. The second one which is a chapter fic, first chapter is already finished and will be posted next week so i can pace myself. Be sure to leave a comment and/or kudos on your way out, that would be awesome of you.


End file.
